


The little Berserker and the little shieldmaiden

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Rollo and Gisla (Vikings), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Children, F/M, Parents given advices, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same universe of my others fics about this couple.<br/>I imagine the children of Rollo and Gisla like a mix of both. </p><p>Adela was four years old, and William seven. </p><p>I hope you will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little Berserker and the little shieldmaiden

 

 

 

 

"Mama! Mama!".  
  
   
  
The little girl with black hair ran to her mother, screaming this words.  
  
   
  
Gisla was giving the orders for the lunch, and became frightened with the screams of her daughter. She quickly won the distance to Gerlaug. No, Adela. Her husband had insisted about a Norse name for their children, but Gisla always call them by Frankish names.  
  
   
  
"What's happening Adela? Why are you screaming?".  
  
   
  
Adela embraced her mother with tears in her eyes. She was trembling. Gisla was more and more worried and asked. "Don't tell me that you and your brother were fighting again? I told, more than a hundred times, that is not appropriate. How many times I will must warn you and William?".  
  
   
  
Adela was calming down, while Gisla embraced and caressed her hair. Finally, she said. "We didn't fight! Well, not this time. William is fighting Clovis, son of Raoul, the blacksmith!".  
  
   
  
Gisla couldn't understand why they were fighting. They were friends, since always. She took Adela's hands and ran towards the hall, where Rollo was talking to their subjects.  
  
   
  
Wh en Rollo saw the face of their daughter crying he could only think he would bloodeagle whoever made his baby daughter cries. Rollo deosmissed everyone. Leaving the hall in the direction of his family, in the door.  
  
   
  
He took Adela in his arms, and Gisla's hand. Adela rested her head on his shoulder. She was trembling. The Duke asked his wife. "Why is she crying? Maybe one little quarrel with William, uhm?".  
  
   
  
He finished his speech with a little and proud smile. This always make Gisla furious. Seems like Rollo is proud when their children act with savagery. She answered to him:  
  
   
  
"You know very well that I hate when YOUR children act this way. Like little savages. And, this time, William is fighting with Clovis.".  
  
   
  
Rollo always laugh even more with the face that Gisla makes when she is furious. He always loved her expression of anger. He will always remember of their first meet in the court. She was furious, and he was dazzled. He told her, with a smile of provocation:  
  
   
  
"Now, they are only my children, right?".  
  
   
  
Gisla response:  
  
   
  
"Well, when they act this way, yes. Now, Adela will tell us why William is fighting with Clovis!".  
  
   
    
  
The girl cleaned her tears, and start talking:  
  
   
  
"We were playing. And Clovis called me baby. I'm not a baby! Am I, papa?".  
  
   
  
The girl looked at her father with big green eyes, like his own. She caressed his beard.  
  
   
  
Rollo loves when she does. He said with a big and lovely smile:  
  
   
  
"No. You're a big girl. My shieldmaiden!".  
  
   
  
The girl kissed his father's cheek, and hugged his neck. Gisla was rolling her eyes because of Rollo's words. But, she loves seeing her husband and children this way. Although, they must talk about more important things. She asked her daughter:  
  
   
  
"What happened next?".  
  
   
  
Adela was blushing:  
  
  
"I was too much angry, and I threw mud at Clovis. This time he called me little crazy bear. William started fighting with him, and ordered him to apologize. I was afraid and ran to Mama.  
  
   
  
Rollo looked at Gisla, understanding, the reasons of the fight. He told their daughter:  
  
   
  
"Where?".

  
  
   
  
The girl told them:  
  
   
  
"In the gardens!".

 

 

  
  
  
   
  
 ---------

 

  
  
   
  
  
  
They arrived at the same time that Raoul. The boys were fighting in the ground. Rollo gave Adela to Gisla. And told Raoul:  
  
   
  
"We must separate this boys!".  
  
   
  
Rollo was holding William. And Raoul doing the same with Clovis.  
  
   
  
The blacksmith was furious with his son. And his son was fearing the fury of the tall and large Duke. Raoul always had respect to the ducal family, and now Clovis was fighting with the next Duke. Nothing good would come with this. He start apologizing with Rollo and Gisla:  
  
   
  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive my son. I will correct him".  
  
   
  
Rollo said:  
   
  
"Calm down Raoul. They're only children. Fights are normal, right? They've been friends for awhile, and this friendship will prevail.".  
  
   
  
Raoul was a little relieved that Rollo was a wise and fair man. He said:  
  
   
  
"I'm very grateful with your justice and wisdom, Your Highness!".  
  
   
  
After the children have made peace. Rollo told Clovis:  
  
   
  
"Your father is a great man. Without him, I would never have a decent sword and axe to defend our people.".  
  
   
  
Raoul became red with such compliments.  
  
   
  
"Thank you Duke!".  
  
   
  
Rollo was next Raoul and, with a funny smile he said:  
  
   
  
"I'm wondering where your son heard that I was a crazy bear!".  
  
   
  
The both men was laughing. Raoul told:  
  
   
  
"I was talking with my wife about the past, the siege. And how you fought well, and the way that we called you, at the time. I'm sorry for this.".  
  
   
  
Rollo told:  
  
   
  
"Don't worry Raoul!".

 

  
   
  
   
  
\-----------

 

  
   
  
   
  
Before William went to his chambers to wash. Rollo spoke with him:  
  
   
  
"Son! We need to talk!".  
  
   
  
Gisla took Adela to her own chambers to leave father and son speaking.  
  
   
  
William told Rollo:  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, father! But, he called Adela...".  
  
   
  
Rollo interrupted the speech of his son:  
  
   
  
"I know William! The little crazy bear. You know that I'm not Frankish. I was born in the North. But, the destiny brought me here. At the time, I was a little bit savage, like your mother call me, when she is furious!".  
  
   
  
They laughed. And Rollo continued his speech:  
  
   
  
"Well, many people called me 'the crazy bear', because of my way to fight! I don't see shame in this. With this skills I protect my family and our people. But, we must know how to choose our fights. One day, you will be the Duke, and your duty is to protect your people, not fighting against them. I'm proud that you stand up in defense of Gerlaug. But, in the future, Clovis might will be your companion in a battle, and you must trust him.".  
  
   
  
William was listening to his father with attention:  
  
   
  
"I know, Papa! I will never do this again, I promise!".  
  
   
  
Rollo was proud of his son:  
  
   
  
"By the way, who won the fight?"  
  
   
  
William told Rollo with secrecy:  
  
   
  
"I was beating more, father! You know...I'm son of a crazy bear!".  
  
   
  
They both were laughing when Gisla approached:  
  
   
  
"If you two already finished this matter. William needs a bath!".  
  
   
  
Rollo blinked to Gisla and nodded to William. He returns to the hall, for hear the claims of the people.  
  
   
  
 

 

  
  
\-------------

 

  
  
   
  
   
  
While Gisla was helping her son. She told him:  
  
   
  
"You know very well that it's wrong to fight against our people, no?".  
  
   
  
William nodded and response:  
  
   
  
"Yes, Mama! This is not going to happen again, I promise!".  
  
   
  
Gisla said:  
  
   
  
"One day, you will be Duke of these lands. The people need to admire and respect you. You don't get respect this way. When you go to battle you need to trust in your soldiers. Not fear a treason, because of one fight in childhood. In your sleep your chamber will be guarded, maybe by Clovis. In your absence, the security of your wife and children will be responsability of men like Clovis will be when he grow up".  
  
   
  
William laughed, and Gisla asked:  
  
   
  
"Why are you laughing?".  
  
   
  
Gisla's son answered her:  
  
   
  
"Papa told me the same!".  
  
   
  
Gisla blinked to his son and told:  
  
   
  
"Where do you think that he learned?".


End file.
